Bienvenidos
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: El nuevo torneo se acerca, se necesitan nuevos competidores. Pero Master Hand no esta dispuesto a aceptar a cualquiera, con una idea en mente decide llamar solo a los que realmente sean dignos de estar dentro.
1. Aldeano

Super Smash Bros pertenece a Nintendo.

* * *

Un sonoro bostezo fue ocultado por el sonido de las olas golpeando la orilla. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se golpeó un poco las mejillas. Tenía sueño y estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido, la vista y el sonido no ayudaban mucho, menos lo pacifico que era el lugar. También sentía algo de nostalgia, aquella vista le recordaba a su bella isla, extrañaba su hogar. Miró a su compañero de viaje. Kirby no parecía tener sueño, parecía morir de hambre, a pesar de que habían desayunado antes de irse la pequeña bola rosada no lograba durar mucho tiempo sin comida. Habían llegado mucho antes del amanecer y ahora el sol apenas y quería salir, él también tenía sueño. Escuchó a Kirby soltar un quejido de agonía y sonrió. Al parecer el impedir que su compañero muriese de hambre le ayudaría a mantenerse despierto, que suerte que tenían al mar frente ellos y que a Toon Link se le daba bien la pesca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana había llegado a la pequeña villa. Todos sus habitantes comenzaban sus actividades más tardar a las nueve de la mañana, otros más temprano. Entre ellos se encontraba un pequeño niño que sobre salía. Bueno, no era difícil sobre salir en un pueblo donde solo habitan animales y él era el único humano. Pacifico y amigable, no era un lugar muy conocido, sin embargo todos los lugareños se sentían orgullosos de su lindo pueblo. Aquella mañana se sentía distinta a otras.

Una vez salió de su casa y comprobó el correo, se sorprendió al no ver ni un alma caminando cerca, el lugar era pequeño, era normal encontrarse con algún vecino que daba un paseo matutino. Fue con la casa más cercana y llamó a la puerta, nadie atendió. Supuso que era por alguna oferta que Tom, el tendero local, tenía en su puesto. Pero eso cambio cuando vio llegar corriendo y con cara de horror a Stitches. El pequeño oso se detuvo frente a él y sin dejarlo hablar gritó.

-¡Jefe! ¡Ayúdenos!-.

Sin comprender mucho, fue tomado de la muñeca y jalado en dirección del mar. Mientras más cerca estaba, veía a más de los vecinos; todos estaban aglomerados y hablaban entre ellos, sin ningún tipo de discreción, en especial un par de vecinas. Una vez llegó, Stitches se abrió paso a empujones y habló.

-¡Ya lo he traído!-. Todos se callaron al instante.

Y de nuevo, sin que lo dejasen hablar, un panda se le impuso. Este era Chow, uno de los mayores, cerca suyo se encontraba Rowan, un tigre que intimidaba un poco. El panda miró al joven con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre, y seguido señaló al mar. Más confundido que antes, miró en aquella dirección y quedó bastante sorprendido. Volvió la mirada a Chow, pidiendo una explicación medianamente entendible.

-Caroline los encontró-. Dijo el panda, mientras levantaba un poco los hombros. –Todos les hemos llamado, sin embargo nos ignoran y siguen en su tema-.

-Si siguen así… El mar se quedara sin un solo pez-. Susurró Dora, bastante angustiada.

Todos los habitantes estaban alterados y no era para menos; no todos los días te encuentras a un par de extraños a la orilla del mar. Uno pescando y otro devorando todo sin siquiera estar cocido o… muerto. Sin moverse el recién llegado examinó a los extraños: Uno de ellos era una bola rosada, estaba sentada en el suelo y engullía todo lo que el otro le arrojaba. El otro extraño se parecía un poco a él, destacaba mucho por su cabello rubio, sus orejas puntiagudas y su curiosa manera de vestir.

-Chico, debes hacer algo. Como dijo Chow, nos ignoran, tal vez tú puedas moverlos-. Habló Eloise, bastante irritada. La habían ignorado antes y no estaba nada contenta.

Todos asintieron y él igual. Se acercó con paso firme a ellos. Debía admitir que el de verde era bueno pescando. Una vez detrás de ellos, se aclaró la garganta, pero ninguno le prestó atención. Lo realizó por segunda vez y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Algo molesto decidió ser más directo.

-Disculpen-. Dijo. –Les estaría muy agradecido si dejasen de pescar, ¿sí? Están asustando a los vecinos y estamos preocupados por la población marina-.

Cero. Ninguno le prestó atención. Frunció el cejo, podía ser amable, pero no permitiría que nadie le ignorase de esa manera. Si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas. Decidido a ser más agresivo y claro. Tomó al pescador de la muñeca, impidiéndole arrojar la caña una vez más. Este giró al instante, un par de iris negros le miraron fijamente. Él permaneció firme en su mirada y agarre.

-He dicho: para de pescar-. Usualmente no usaba un tono tan serio y severo, pero esos extraños se lo habían ganado.

El rubio le miró unos minutos, para después dejar caer la caña en la arena. Se escucharon murmullos detrás de ellos. Soltó la mano de extranjero, suponía que era uno, y sonrió con alivió. Solo se necesitaba ser un poco más rudo y listo, aunque se preguntaba como Rowan no lo había logrado antes si era el que más intimidaba en el pueblo. Observó como el rubio escaneaba el lugar.

-¿Eres el único humano aquí?-.

Más murmullos estallaron cuando el rubio le habló. Ahora le miraba fijamente, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Asintió con la cabeza, ¿buscaba a alguien en especial? ¿Se había equivocado de autobús y termino sin querer ahí? Pues la cara que tenía no parecía para nada inconforme. Le miró caminar hacía la bola rosada y recoger algo que estaba en el suelo. Los murmullos se volvieron silencio y todos le observaban. Se colgaba algo en la espalda y se colocaba algo en el brazo.

-Kirby, lo hemos encontrado-. Dijo.

La bola rosada, que hasta el momento solo les daba la espalda se levantó y se giró, mostrando su rostro de inocencia. Miró al rubio y luego al otro. Hizo un sonido que parecía alguna afirmación y el de verde volvió a hablar.

-No te lo tomes personal, por favor-.

Un grito colectivo se escuchó cuando desenvaino una espada. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso, eso no podía ser real. Aunque ya había visto imitaciones, gracias a cierto zorro desconfiable, esta le daba mala espina, no sabía si era porque le apuntaban o porque su filo brillaba por el sol, ¿Tal vez la mirada decidida del chico que la sostenía? ¿En verdad lo iba a atacar? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-¿Qué… Qué harás?-. Su voz fue demasiado débil y había temblado demasiado.

Toon Link inhaló con tranquilidad. Había pasado todo el amanecer pescando para el insaciable apetito de Kirby, y a pesar de que había pescado tiburones. Había pensado que estaba en el lugar equivocado, por horas solo animales le habían hablado, pero ningún humano. Un alivio enorme le inundo cuando el chico apareció. Pero a la hora de apuntarle con el filo de la Espada maestra y al decir esas palabras los nervios regresaron a él. En verdad, no deseaba que ese niño pensara que le odiaba. Un hueco se creó en su estomago al ver la cara de terror del chico, se sentía como una mala persona.

Ni un solo grito pudo dar. Toon Link se arrojó sobre él, con la espada por delante. Se dejó caer al suelo, cerca del mar, gateando se alejó lo más que pudo de su atacante. No sabía que pasaba y no quería comprobar si esa espada era real. Se levantó y se giró al escuchar un grito detrás suyo. Él gritó igual y volvió a tirarse al suelo, aunque ahora la espada se clavó cerca de su rostro. Más aterrado que nunca se levantó y se alejó sin darle la espalda.

-¡Hey! ¡Lamento haberlos interrumpido, no era mi intensión hacerte enfadar!-. Gritó, movió frenéticamente las manos.

El hyliano sacó la espada del suelo y volvió a su pose de pelea, la cual solo consistió en un correteo por toda la playa. Todos los habitantes gritaban cada vez que la espada era blandida cerca de su amigo. Los movimientos del rubio se volvían más certeros y rápidos que antes y eso lo ponía realmente nervioso. Sintió el miedo real cuando la espada le cortó el costado de la camisa, suerte que era holgada. En definitiva, algo estaba mal. Sin pensarlo dos veces continúo corriendo, hasta que se dio cuenta que corría hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Estos se alejaron, se detuvo frente a un árbol y giró.

Link se sintió aliviado cuando el niño se agachó. Su espada había entrado sin ningún tipo de resistencia al fornido tronco. Desde abajo el aldeano observaba la espada, aterrado; un segundo más tarde y la espada estaría insertada en su cabeza. Tragó saliva con dificultad y salió de ese lugar tan rápido como pudo. Link no hizo nada para detenerlo, le siguió con la mirada, cuando le vio de pie, jaló la espada para continuar, pero no pudo sacarla.

-¿Eh…?-. Tiró con más fuerza y esta no se movía de su lugar. Soltó un gruñido molesto y tiró con más fuerza.

La verdad, en su vida habían pasado cosas tan raras: primero unos extraños que pescaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, luego uno de ellos le atacaba y ahora lo veía atascado en un árbol. Se cuestiono si estaba soñando, pero el mero hecho de la espada le decía que no era un sueño. Escuchó a Bob gritarle desde lejos, se giró a verlos, si que estaban lejos. El gato morado avanzó unos cuantos pasos, las manos hechas puños y con cara de molestia.

-¡Neno, atácalo!-. Gritó. –¡No puede defenderse, acaba con él!-.

Se quedó anonadado con la petición de su amigo, la cual atrajo más de esas sugerencias, al punto de que todos gritaban lo mismo. Era verdad, el rubio lo atacaba, posiblemente lo quería muerto, pero de eso a ¿atacar? Él no era un luchar, lo más extremo y duro que había hecho había sido ganarle a Rowan en una carrera. Dirigió la mirada de nuevo al chico de verde, este continuaba forcejeando con la espada.

-¡Pero no tengo con que atacar!-. Les contestó a sus amigos.

-¡Algo has de tener en los bolsillos!-. El grito de Pinky casi deja sorda a Caroline.

Comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos y encontró algo; su red, ¿eso servía como arma? No lo pensó mucho, su atacante ya había sacado su arma del tronco. Tomó la red con ambas manos y se acercó al otro dando un grito de guerra. El rubio quedo atrapado dentro de la tela de la red, incapaz de levantar sus brazos, por lo tanto, la espada. Se retorcía y quejaba.

Link se sintió algo aliviado cuando fue atrapado por esa red, al menos el chico ya mostraba espíritu y eso era bueno, muy bueno. Aún forcejeando cerró los ojos, esperaba que la pela siguiera así. Al abrirlos se encontró con algo, terriblemente, familiar. Pegó un grito al reconocerlo, una avispa. Ahora forcejeaba con total desesperación porque no quería ser picado por esos odiosos e infernales insectos.

-¡No! ¡Fuera, fuera!-. Suplicó, pero la red seguía sobre él. -¡Kirby!¡Kirby!-.

El aldeano, sin soltar la red, se preguntó, ¿Quién era Kirby? Le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba. Escuchó algo parecido a una _"Poyo"_ y miró a su derecha. Aquella bola rosa estaba frente suyo, el contacto visual se había sentido eterno pero en realidad habían sido segundos, esa cosa le había propinado una patada en el estomago que lo mando a volar y rodar por el suelo. Los animales gritaron asustados y preocupados. Kirby estaba ayudando a su compañero con la red, una vez fuera Link respiró tranquilo.

Tosió violentamente, una cosa nueva a su extraño día; ser atacado por una pelota rosada. Levantó la mirada y los vio a ambos, se acercaban a él. Ambos no se veían prácticamente amigables. Se levantó, ignorando el dolor, busco en sus bolsillos; la red estaba perdida. Encontró cosas inútiles, hasta que dio con la pala. La sacó sin dudarlo. Estaba asustado, claro, pero ahora prefería luchar a dejarse empalar. Tal vez era la adrenalina o el hecho de que ya había podido con uno, quien sabe, pero iba a dar lo mejor de sí.

Link soportó aquella sonrisa traviesa, ese chico ya estaba decidido, era lo que quería. Volvió a lanzarse contra él y ahora su espada no golpeó el suelo, fue detenida por la pala de hierro. El chico lo empujó y seguido le quiso dar un golpe un la pala, lo evitó con facilidad. Ahora el turno de Link para caminar hacia atrás y evitar golpes. Al aldeano estaba impactado, ese rubio evitaba los golpes como si nada y su manera de caminar hacia atrás era tan natural. Levantó la pala para darle un buen golpe desde arriba, pero Kirby volvió a intervenir.

De una patada le mando la pala a volar bastante lejos de él. Sin girarse a buscarla, se concentró en el rubio frente suyo. Las estocadas no paraban de llegar. Rebuscó de nuevo en sus bolsillos: solo cosas inútiles. No tenía tiempo para pensar, sacó una maseta que le había comprado el día anterior a Tom y la puso frente suyo. Link destrozó la maseta al instante y el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue igual de rápido que su espada. Le había dado directo a la sien, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El alivio de ver al contrincante en el suelo le duro poco, Kirby llegó de nuevo y ahora a base de puñetazos y patadas era alejado del rubio. Esa cosa redonda era más ágil de lo que uno se podría imaginar. Se defendía lo mejor que podía con su regadera, con la cual había golpeado al otro; seguramente su regadera ya estaba llena de abolladuras. De nueva cuenta, Kirby le arrebató el arma de las manos. Evitando como podía, busco otra cosa. La caña de pescar, no era la cosa más resistente del planeta, pero al menos servía para defensa. Arremetió contra Kirby, dándole fuertes golpes, el héroe de Dreamland comenzó a quejarse al instante, si que dolían los latigazos de la caña.

Sonrió victorioso, levanto la caña de nuevo y al bajarla no golpeo al contrincante: su caña estaba partida a la mitad, de manera limpia, ni él había sentido el corte. Se giró y un fuerte golpe le dio en el rostro, cayó de sentón. Sin poder masajearse la nariz evitó la espada. Link tenía un dolor de cabeza, pero no era nada. El aldeano arrojó la caña rota y entonces se dio cuenta que su pala estaba detrás del rubio, a unos cuantos pasos. Arriesgándose, y sin pensarlo realmente, corrió por ella. Una vez la tuvo en sus manos se sintió más seguro.

Kirby y Link se detuvieron y lo miraron. El rubio miro a su compañero y este a él. La bola rosada sacó, de quien sabe dónde, una espada. El estilo era distinto a la otra, pero era igual de intimidatoria. Al joven aldeano pensó en ese momento; _No debía haberme levantado_. Un grito por parte del rubio fue el inicio de la actividad más estresante, y peligrosa, de su vida.

El chocar de hierros, los gritos, las caídas y los quejidos; definitivamente no. En aquel pueblo eso no concordaba. Bob y Dora temblaban y estaban muy tensos. Pinky y Eloise sentían que la respiración les faltaba cada vez que las armas colisionaban entre sí. Caroline y Stitches no querían verlos, sin embargo tampoco podían dejar de ver. Rowan apretaba los puños y las venas de sus brazos sobresalían. Chow trataba de permanecer lo más impasible posible, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿En qué momento su amigo se vio involucrado en una pelea a muerte?

La lucha se postergo por mucho, el joven residente no soporto tanto como creyó. Además, estaba acorralado contra la pared. Su pueblo que estaba dentro de un hermoso valle ahora lo tenía al borde de la muerte. Cansado y desarmado, culpa del rubio, estaba en el suelo, aún mirándolos desafiantemente. La intimidante aura de esos dos era sorprendente, Rowan no les llegaba ni a los tobillos. El rubio levantó la mano derecha, donde portaba el escudo. Cerró los ojos rápidamente, esperando el golpe final.

El cual nunca llegó, espero por algo de tiempo y nada paso, abrió uno de sus ojos y miró. Frente suyo estaba una carta, la cual era sostenida por el chico de verde. Miró la carta y después al chico, no comprendía que pasaba. El rubio se la acerco más y la tomó, dudoso. Entonces, ambos atacantes se alejaron, ya varios metros lejos se detuvieron. El rubio envainó su espada y la de la bola rosa desapareció. Entonces lo miraron, ambos realizaron una corta reverencia.

-En verdad, lo lamentamos mucho-. La voz y el rostro del chico mostraban autentico pesar, la bola rosada no que quedaba atrás. –Lamentamos todo lo sucedido-.

Sin decir nada más, Link y Kirby dieron media vuelta y un círculo de colores morados y azules se mostro ante ellos dos. Carentes de alguna duda o desconfianza ambos ingresaron. Una vez dentro, el círculo se cerró. Y él se quedo en su lugar, sin procesar la información. Observó la carta que le había sido entregada, tenía un curioso sello, que no había visto nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No recordaba que había pasado en el resto del día. Ni sabía cómo había llegado a su casa. Estaba en su cama, en su buro había un plato con sopa y una jarra con agua, junto a esta un vaso vacío. Miraba fijamente la carta, no la había abierto, tenía una extraña sensación y muchas dudas. Ese par lo había atacado, solo a él, ninguno de sus amigos se vio envuelto. Lucharon contra él y tan de repente le daban aquella carta misteriosa. Tragó su saliva con dificultad, retiro el sello de cera roja y sacó el papel donde, esperaba, estuvieran sus respuestas.

"_Estimado Iván. _

_Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que has pasado la prueba que te fue impuesta, felicidades. Aquellos con los que luchaste eran fieros guerreros de mundos distintos al tuyo. Seguramente tendrás muchas dudas, de las cuales te responderé unas pocas ahora. _

_Yo, Master Hand, he creado un torneo que llevó a cabo cierto tiempo. Solo los mejores luchadores son convocados para participar; héroes, villanos, mercenarios. Un gran desfile de ellos. Tú has sido seleccionado para formar parte de las filas esta vez, una prueba debe ser pasada con gratos resultados antes de ingresar. Dicha prueba la creo yo. _

_El lugar donde esto se lleva acabó es especial, totalmente diseñado solo para el torneo. Tus demás preguntas las responderé personalmente, si decides acudir. _

_Para acceder a dicho lugar solo deber tomar el sello de la carta, rómpelo y la puerta se abrirá ante ti. Confió en que la reconocerás al instante. Un encargado te recibirá y te guiara. _

_Sugiero que lo medites con cautela, esto no debe tomarse a la ligera. Es una competición importante y, sobretodo, peligrosa. Se consiente de estos factores y decide sabiamente. _

_Atentamente: _

_Master Hand." _

Soltó el papel y miró a un punto fijo en la nada. No comprendía nada, en cualquier otro caso habría pensado que era una broma de Bob o una carta equivocada que le entregó Pete, pero después de lo sucedido era difícil dudar de esas palabras. Observó el sobre, aquel sello significaba una puerta a un extraño lugar, peligroso seguramente. Suspiró frustrado y cansado, se dejó caer de espalda, su cabeza golpeó la suave almohada. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se tapó los ojos, ¿Por qué estaba considerándolo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiró y su aliento se mostró, aquella madrugada era muy fría, demasiado para ser verano. Miró alrededor, no había nadie. Ya eran las cuatro con veinte de la madrugada, todos estaban dormidos a esa hora. Observó sus maletas, dos de ellas repletas de ropa y otra donde portaba sus "armas", había gastado mucho en las más resistentes. Ya había dicho que iría de viaje y no sabía cuando volvería, o si volvía, sus amigos le desearon sus mejores deseos. Encargó que cuidasen de sus plantas a Stitches. Después de una fiesta de despedida que le realizaron y decir que su "auto" llegaría tarde se la había pasado pensando.

Lo había meditado por un mes y medio. Y al final había aceptado la peligrosa propuesta. Él no era un héroe, ni un luchador, pero igual había sido invitado. Tenía muchas dudas sobre el proceso de selección y pensaba obtener las respuestas, tal vez el aceptar no era lo mejor y quizás lo mejor habría sido olvidarlo, pero su curiosidad y un desconocido sentido aventurero le ganó. Era joven y estaba caminando a la horca él solo.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta. Sacó el sello del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo destrozó en su mano, las moronas del mismo las dejo caer al suelo, no sabía bien cómo funcionaba eso, esperaba que fuese así. Una corriente de adrenalina le llenó cuando el círculo que había visto antes se abría ante él. Era mucho más brillante de lo que recordaba y más enigmático que antes. Según decía la carta, un encargado le recibiría, ¿el encargado le atacaría igual?

En el portal se creaba una silueta, esta poco a poco salió. Iván dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba preparado para luchar si era necesario. La figura salió completamente y se detuvo frete suyo; no era alguien peligroso. Una mujer rubia, vestida con un ostentoso vestido de color rosa y con una corona de oro en su cabeza, le miraba.

-Me alegra que aceptases-. Sonrió. –Soy la Princesa Peach, y seré tu guía, sígueme por favor-.

Tomó sus maletas y siguió a la mujer, un hueco en el estomago se le formó al pasar por el portal, había aceptado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora solo podía ver al frente y permanecer fuerte ante cualquier situación… Esperaba poder hacerlo.

* * *

Errr... Hola xD Antes que nada me presento, bueno, soy Ruko (viva los nickname xD) Y bueno, desde que vi los trailes de los nuevos personajes, además de emocionarme, me llegaron tantas ideas. Nunca he escrito en esta sección (se nota, creo yo xD) hasta ahora me animo. Tengo un fic importante sin terminar y comienzo este, viva yo (?) Como el aldeano carese de un nombre y en el juego puedes poner el propio, decidí usar este. Me gusta y no se me ocurrió hasta el final por eso hasta la carta tiene nombre xD

Tengo planeado hacer uno de cada nuevo, tratare de seguir el orden en el cual están posteados en la pagina oficial. Si bien el Aldeano, Mega-man y la Entrenadora aparecieron al mismo tiempo, este y los otros dos se pueden interpretar que vienen juntos xD Algunos estarán inspirados en sus trailers, otros no, este es un ejemplo o muy minimamente xD

Si esto gusta a los lectores (no se como sera recibido D:) me temo que actualizare con bastante dificultad, estoy en la universidad y muy pocas veces puedo escribir con fluidez.

Sin más, me despido, gente bonita :D


	2. Mega Man

Super Smash es propiedad de Nintendo.

Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

-¿Has conectado?-.

R.O.B asintió. Sus ojos brillaban con un color azul. Varios cables estaban conectados detrás de su cabeza y en su base tos daban a una gran máquina. Master Hand detestaba las maquinarias grandes e innecesarias, aunque para este caso eran bastante útiles. R.O.B estaba siendo de gran ayuda, también Samus se había visto inmiscuida un poco en el cableado, aunque el robot lo había hecho casi todo. La mano derecha espero pacientemente, el mensaje tardaría un poco en ser enviado con éxito. No fueron más que unos cinco minutos, cuando los ojos del robot volvieron a la normalidad, este miro a Master Hand y asintió con la cabeza; el mensaje se había mandado exitosamente. Y sus hombres ya habían sido enviados, cuestión de paciencia, otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escaneaba casi hasta debajo de las rocas. Un mensaje de un remitente desconocido había sido enviado al Doctor Light donde lo convocaban. No sonaba como una invitación falsa del Doctor Wily, pero el hecho de que se desconocía el remitente y era imposible rastrear la dirección no era algo de confianza. Estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de pelea que se pudiese presentar. Aunque el lugar de la cita demostraba que se daría alguna pelea; alejado de la ciudad y en un campo realmente amplio y limpio, eso no lo calmaba. Suspiró algo cansado, se suponía que habría alguien, sin embargo estaba solo en aquel lugar. La oscuridad no ayudaba, la luz de la luna llena daba una sensación tétrica a la noche.

Caminó a la cima de uno de los peñascos y escaneó de nuevo el lugar. Y, por fin, encontró algo. Bajo suyo había dos siluetas. Se colocó el casco y preparo su cañón, podría verse grosero, pero prefería eso a ser atacado de sorpresa. Bajo de un salto y con eso captó la atención de los otros dos. Sin despegarles la vista de encima camino a ellos, no les apuntaría con el cañón a menos de que fuese necesario. Se detuvo a un metro de ellos. Un hombre de baja altura y con una gorra roja, y lo que parecía un roedor amarillo. Curiosos extraños se había encontrado.

-¿Mega Man?-. Preguntó el hombre de rojo.

Él asintió. Y, como cualquier persona, espero por una presentación por parte del otro, pero no, en cambio el roedor amarillo se le lanzó mientras chillaba algo inentendible. Por la sorpresa no evitó el cabezazo que recibió en su estomago. El golpe lo hizo retroceder varios pasos, colocando la mano en la zona afectada. Levantó la vista y se encontró al hombre frente suyo. Este le propinó una patada del lado izquierdo, le habría dado en la cara pero logró cubrirse con su cañón, de igual manera fue arrojado algunos metros lejos.

Mario se ajustó los guantes y miro a su compañero, Pikachu estaba listo para continuar. Él también se colocó en posición de pelea. Observaron como el chico de azul se levantaba del suelo. Mega Man, una vez estuvo de pie, se giro y confrontó a los otros dos. Sabía que se libraría alguna pelea, aquel mensaje nunca había sido inofensivo. Al instante pensó en el Doctor Wily, podría estar involucrado. Levantó su cañón y les apuntó.

Pikachu se lanzó nuevamente con un cabezazo. Fue evitado, pero una vez sus patas tocaron el piso se planto en él y sus mejillas comenzaron a mostrar chispas. Sin compasión atacó al chico con un trueno, el cual fue evitado también; sin moverse lanzaba rayos, su blanco los esquivaba. Mega Man había dejado de lado su cañón y se enfocaba en evitar los rayos, la _rata_ no solo daba unos cabezazos infernales, también lanzaba truenos. No estaba dispuesto a que uno de ellos le golpease.

Cuando los relámpagos cesaron apuntó con su cañón, el roedor no se movió, estaba a punto de dispararle cuando el hombre de rojo se le interpuso y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos, sin muchas opciones y con el hecho de que le impedían usar su arma, retrocedió. Contrario a la cosa amarilla, el hombre lo tenía tremendamente cerca, un descuido y seguramente no recibiría un solo golpe. Más rápido de lo que pensó, el hombre le golpeo en el costado derecho, sin evitarlo Mega Man se doblego y otro golpe le fue dado, ahora en la mejilla izquierda. Y para finalizar una patada, que le hizo rodar algo lejos. Se levantó como pudo, al enfocar frente suyo la _rata_ se acercaba corriendo. Saltó y Mega Man rodó para evitar cualquiera que fuese su ataque.

El chico se levantó sorprendido. Donde había caído el roedor, y donde estaba él anteriormente, había un hueco enorme en el suelo de piedra solida. Observó a su contrincante, la larga cola en forma de rayo del roedor tenía un resplandor plateado que se desvaneció poco a poco. Definitivamente, no debía dejar que le diera esa cosa. Se levantó, ya cansado de ser él el golpeado, apuntó al roedor y comenzó a dispararle. Pikachu corría de las municiones del chico, los disparos estaban terriblemente cerca suyo.

Mario observaba todo unos metros detrás del chico. Pikachu bien podría librárselas solo, el pokémon estaba lo suficientemente capacitado, además, contra un chico robot era más que fuerte. Inhaló, de nueva cuenta atacaría al chico. Con un saltó redujo la distancia entre ambos y con el puño en alto para darle al niño en la cabeza, pero no. Mega Man se giró al instante y el siguiente disparó le golpeo a Mario, directamente, el héroe del Reino Champiñón no pudo defenderse de ninguna manera. Salió volando varios metros, por donde había estado observando cayó de espaldas.

Pikachu, al observar todo lo sucedido, corrió directamente con su compañero. Algo asustado de que el plomero estuviera herido de gravedad lo llamó. Mega Man, por otro lado, había bajado su cañón. La estrategia de sus enemigos había sido sencilla de descifrar, uno lo distraía mientras que el otro atacaba por algún otro lado. Levantó el cañón de nueva cuenta, con cada ataque que recibía las probabilidades de que esos dos estuvieran con Wily eran mayores. No se movió de su lugar.

Mario abrió los ojos y veía doble, cuando logró enfocar bien, vio el rostro de Pikachu delante suyo, se notaba preocupado. Le sonrió y se sentó, acarició la cabeza de su compañero. Observó a Mega Man. El chico tenía buenos reflejos y no dudaba en atacar en el momento indicado. Se levantó y volvió a su posición de pelea. Pikachu al comprobar que Mario estaba bien, le imitó. Mega Man no cambió en nada, ni su expresión aún con la sorpresa de que las manos del hombre salía fuego. El roedor volvía a tener chispeantes sus mejillas. La pelea no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

Ahora el primero en atacar había sido Mario, con sus puños en llamas atacó a diestra y siniestra. Mega Man trataba de mantener la distancia, entre mayor esta fuera, mayor sería su probabilidad de asestar buenos golpes. Cuando uso el _Buster_ para desviar el puño de su contrincante, este lo tomó de él y de su brazo derecho. Sin esperárselo, el hombre comenzó a girar sobre su eje. Mega Man apuntó lo mejor que podía con el movimiento rotatorio, antes de que siquiera disparara, Mario lo lanzó. El chico logró componerse en el aire y caer de pie en el suelo, o eso intento.

Usando su rodilla derecha como apoyo levantó el rostro. Pikachu le llego de improviso, aunque ahora sin usar la cola férrea o el trueno. Uso un impactrueno en el chico robot. A tan corta distancia, el ataque había duplicado su daño. Mega Man apenas y pudo reprimir un grito de dolor; sentía como varios de sus circuitos estaban siendo dañados, la descarga eléctrica era demasiado, si seguía así terminaría destruido. El ataque paro. Su campo visual estaba dañado, veía en segundos a color y en otros a blanco y negro, interferencia y datos sobre los sistemas dañados se mostraban. No le dieron tiempo para intentar arreglarlo, Mario llegó y con los puños en llamas arremetió contra él.

El chico robot usaba su _Buster_ para defenderse, en lugar de atacar, ese par le impedía pelear a larga distancia. Deteniendo la patada del hombre con su brazo derecho, lo empujó lejos y él también se alejó, necesitaba pocos segundos para estabilizarse, como mínimo la vista. No pensaban darle un respiro. Pikachu fue contra él de nueva cuenta, su cola brillaba. El chico comenzó a dispararle, Pikachu zigzagueaba para evitar los disparos. Mario se acercaba directamente al chico. Con un disparó al suelo, Mega Man logró escapar de ambos. El polvo lleno el campo de batalla. La cola de Pikachu perdió su brillo y los puños de Mario las flamas.

En un estado perfecto, Mega Man los hubiera visto entre la neblina de tierra, pero en su estado actual el solo hecho de apuntar perfectamente se le complicaba. Intentaba arreglarse por su cuenta, no era la primera vez que sufría alguna descarga, pero ese roedor no se iba con juegos a la hora de usarla. Su vista estaba poco a poco recobrándose, cuando escuchó un chillido conocido a sus espaldas. Un golpe, bastante familiar le dio en la espalda, haciéndolo salir de la nube que había creado. Detrás de él salió Pikachu.

Mario volvió a encender sus puños, Pikachu había hecho gala de su magnífico olfato al encontrar al chico entre ese montón de tierra y lo había sacado. Mega Man se levantó al instante y comenzó a disparar, su puntería había mejorado un poco más, estaba arreglándose poco a poco. Mario esquivaba los disparos y se acercaba lentamente. Una vez cerca, el chico intentó darle un puñetazo, el cual paro con una mano y con la otra le dio un golpe en el estomago. Una vez lo tuvo doblegado le dio un rodillazo, la diferencia de alturas no era mucha. Dos golpeas más y el chico ya no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Lo soltó.

Normalmente los ataques físicos que sufría no le creaban tanto _dolor_, pero esos sí. Ahora no solo tenía dañada su vista, si no que estaba adolorido. Una vez los golpes pararon y lo soltaron, cayó de rodillas. El hombre se alejó de él. Algunos de sus circuitos estaban realmente mal por la descarga y ahora otros por los golpes, ¿estaba sacando chispas? Parpadeó varias veces, su vista seguía igual de mal y parecía que no se arreglaría rápidamente. Gruñó en voz baja. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos? Podría sonar mal, incluso impertinente, pero los robot de Wily, fuesen creación propia o modificados, no habían sido tan fuertes. Ese par no tenía nada que ver con el doctor, no podían. Además, no lo habían nombrado en ningún momento. Parpadeó de nueva cuenta.

Mario reprimo su sentimiento de culpa y mantenía el semblante más frío que pudiese. Él se había ofrecido para hacer las pruebas, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. Pero aquel niño, el verlo en tan deplorable estado le encogía el corazón. Miro de reojo a su compañero, al parecer Pikachu estaba igual que él, se notaba en su cara, el pokémon era muy expresivo. A pesar del tiempo y de haber luchado con niños antes, el tener que ser más agresivo que en las competiciones le ponía mal. Suspiró disimuladamente. Sabía que el chico podría levantarse, y cuando lo hiciera, daría una verdadera batalla.

Mega Man continuaba con la vista hacia el suelo, su vista ya estaba arreglada, perfecta. Seguía en aquella posición porque esos dos no lo atacaban. Pensaba en un plan, sabía que usar el _Buster_ estaba fuera, lo atacaban demasiado cerca como para apuntar correctamente, ambos eran muy buenos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. También mostraron una buena sincronía en sus ataques, pero no atacaban juntos, siempre era uno antes que el otro. Soltó un quejido al sentirse aún mal por los golpes.

Apretó los dientes y se levantó de golpe. Sus contrincantes se pusieron a la defensiva al instante. Estiro su brazo izquierdo y cambiando su cañón por su mano. Sacó dos cuchillas, usaría el _Metal Blade_. Las lanzó. El hombre de rojo apenas y logró evitar una, dejándose caer de espaldas. Mientras que el roedor fue más rápido y logró correr. Aprovechando el momento, cambió al _Crash Bomber_. Se ocuparía primero de quien había bajado la guardia. Lanzó la bomba, la cual se aferró al instante al pantalón del hombre. Mario se sentó y miro aquella cosa parpadeante sujeta a su ropa, sabía que eso dolería.

Dejando a la bomba hacer su trabajo, se concentro en el roedor. Este le miraba desafiante a algunos metros. Observó las mejillas del otro chispear, de nuevo usaría una descarga. Cambió el cañón de nueva cuenta. Levantó su mano y cuatro hojas se crearon a su alrededor, usaría el _Leaf Shield_ por el momento. Pikachu chilló de nueva cuenta y se lanzó contra el chico. Pretendía darle otra descarga, para mantenerlo algo inmóvil, pero esas hojas le impedían darle, al final Mega Man se acercó a él y, sintiéndose algo tonto, le propinó una patada. Pikachu salió volando varios metros, sin lograr componerse en el aire, cayó de bruces.

Exhaló pesadamente, cambiar tan rápidamente y en su condición demostraba un gran esfuerzo, normalmente no lo hacía tan rápido. Se giró sobre sus talones y con sus brazos evitó un puñetazo por parte de Mario. El plomero estaba bastante chamuscado y se notaba adolorido. Una nueva secuencia de golpes fue comenzada. Mega Man logró encontrar una abertura y en esa, darle un puñetazo al hombre usando _Super Arm_. Mario al instante se doblego y soltó un quejido de dolor. El chico aprovecho y se alejó rápidamente.

Uso aquel alejamiento para tomar aire él también. El hombre, con una rodilla en el suelo, tenía una mano en el costado derecho, donde le había golpeado. Mega Man no le despegaba la vista de encima. Estaba preparando la _Flame Sword_, cuando notó algo en ese hombre. Su mandíbula se abrió al ver como un hilo de sangre salía de la boca de su contrincante. Giró rápidamente para ver al roedor, el cual apenas y se estaba levantando, se notaban rasguños en su piel. Había estado luchando contra seres vivos, todo el tiempo. Relajó los brazos y los dejo caer a sus costados, canceló el cambio y se quedo observando al hombre frente suyo.

Mario levantó la mirada al ver como el niño se relajaba. Observó el rostro del chico, se notaba contrariado, algo preocupado y claramente molesto. ¿Qué pasaba? Sintió algo correr por su barbilla, se limpió al instante y lo noto, sangre. Había sido descubierto. Se levantó como pudo, aún con la mano en el abdomen y bastante adolorido de las costillas, decidió hablar.

-Bueno, nos has descubierto, chico-. Dijo, con una sonrisa apenada. –No somos robots-.

Mega Man frunció el entrecejo. Miro al roedor, el cual, con las orejas gachas al igual que la cola, corrió con el hombre y se escondía detrás de este. Al parecer también estaba bastante avergonzado. Él había jurado defender a los humanos y llegan este par y le hacían luchar. Había deducido que eran robots, no conocía muchos humanos o animales con esas capacidades de lucha y resistencia. Apretó los puños, estaba molesto, no sabía si con él mismo o con ese par.

-Estas molesto, se nota. Y lo comprendo-. Siguió hablando Mario. –Pero tenemos un porque, no creas que nos gusta pelear solo porque sí-. Se sintió algo tonto al decir eso, en el torneo hacían prácticamente eso, ¿no?

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué?-. Preguntó con molestia. –¿Adictos a la adrenalina?-. Sarcasmo que no se molestaba en esconder.

El plomero no se sorprendía del uso de sarcasmo, cualquiera en sus facultades lo usaría en esa situación. Sacó de su bolsillo la carta y se la mostró al chico. Este solo arqueó una ceja. Mega Man no podía creer que toda la pelea había sido por una carta, un simple papel lo había orillado a casi matar a dos seres vivos. Mario sonrió tranquilamente, y movió un poco la carta.

-Tus respuestas están aquí, léela-. Extendió su mano. –Tiene cosas que te podrían parecer interesantes-.

El chico no se movió de su lugar. Mario suspiró y apenas dio un paso, el chico se acercó rápidamente y tomó la carta. Aún con expresión de molestia se notaba algo preocupado, de seguro por el golpe que le había dado en las costillas. Mario solo sonrió algo triste, hacía preocupar al chico y no era algo que lo emocionaba. Cuando Mega Man iba a abrir la carta, el plomero lo interrumpió.

-Creo que sería mejor que lo leas en casa, deben estar esperándote-.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-. La pregunta se quedo en el aire. Efectivamente, Roll y el Doctor Light debían estar esperándolo en casa.

Mario río. –Bueno, ya hablamos de más. Nos tenemos que ir-. Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar, seguido de Pikachu.

-¡Hey!-. Gritó el chico. –No deberías caminar en ese estado… Yo puedo llevarlos a donde sea que vayan-. Todo rastro de molestia había sido cambiado por preocupación.

-¡No te preocupes, chico!-. Mario soltó una risa corta. –Vienen por nosotros-.

El lugar se ilumino con colores neón. Un círculo de colores morados y azules estaba detrás del hombre y el roedor. El chico permaneció en silencio, pero sorprendido. El hombre le hizo una seña en forma de despedida y el roedor también, pero se veía más graciosos debido a sus pequeñas manos. Ambos entrar al extraño círculo desaparecieron en él, a los segundos esa cosa también desapareció. Mega Man permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, después levantó la mano y miro el sobre que le había sido entregado, no comprendía bien que pasaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llego a su hogar y respondió a todas las preguntas con las cuales Roll lo asaltó, procedió a contar lo sucedido. Su familia no disimulo su sorpresa al enterarse que como el chico había sido golpeado por un humano y un roedor gigante de color amarillo. También el Doctor Light le había arreglado algunos circuitos que él mismo no había logrado arreglar. También les platico sobre la extraña carta que le había sido entregada y sobre como los extraños se habían retirado. Ahora todos estaban en la sala, sentados en el sofá, dejando al chico en el centro. La leería en voz alta, para que Roll y el Doctor supieran que decía, retiró el sello cuidadosamente y sacó la hoja, procedió a leer.

"_Estimado Rock. _

_Por medio de esta carta, tengo el honor de informarte que has sido seleccionado como concursante para el siguiente Super Smash. Seguramente tendrás muchas dudas, sobre quien soy y sobre lo que trata este torneo, algunas de ellas las responderé aquí. _

_Este torneo se ha creado con el fin de que distintos héroes, villanos, entre otros, se enfrente entre sí, poniendo a prueba sus habilidades. Luchadores de distintos mundos. Tú has sido puesto a prueba por algunos veteranos de este torneo, esta carta es suficiente prueba de que has pasado esplendorosamente. _

_Soy yo quien crea las filas. Los concursantes solo son aquellos que destacan de entre miles. Como se ha dicho líneas antes, no solo héroes están dentro, también seres que han demostrado su poder de maneras opuestas. No tienes de que preocuparte, ya que el torneo se celebrará en una dimensión distinta a cualquiera que conozcas. _

_Sobre quién soy y como he logrado contactar contigo, lamentablemente no podre comunicártelo por este medio. Si deseas saberlo, o si el torneo ha despertado tu interés, te espero. Sugiero pienses tu respuesta con cuidado, ya que es una decisión bastante importante._

_Para acceder a este lugar, basta con tomar el sello con el cual se ha cerrado este sobre, rómpelo y la puerta se abrirá ante ti, la reconocerás al instante. Reitero, piénsalo cuidadosamente. _

_Atentamente. _

_Master Hand"_

La sala se quedó en silencio. Hasta que Roll habló. –¿Master Hand? ¿Sera una mano gigante?-. Preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo anterior.

Light lanzó un sonoro suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el sofá. Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera meditando. El chico por otro lado, dio una releída mental a la carta, seguía sin creerse lo que estaba plasmado en ese papel. El Doctor lo tomó del hombro y se giró a verlo.

-Con esto podría suponer que fue _él_ quien nos mando la señal -.

-Yo supuse, y ataque a un humano-. Contestó Rock y volvió la vista a la carta.

El hombre de avanzada edad lo observó. Se notaba la curiosidad que sentía Rock sobre ese dichoso torneo. Y él, bueno, como buen padre, estaba preocupado. La carta hablaba sobre héroes y villanos, también sobre dimensiones distintas y peleas. Si fuese por él, ya había desechado la carta, pero la invitación era explícitamente para Rock. El chico seguía viendo la carta.

-¿Quieres ir?-. Preguntó Roll, y ahora su pregunta si fue escuchada.

-¿Qué? Oh, bueno…-. Titubeó. –Yo… Es peligroso, además, si Wily logra escapar no habrá nadie que…-. Light lo tomó del hombro otra vez y lo obligó a verlo.

Rock se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada. Una parte de él sentía gran curiosidad y quería ir, pero no sabía si debía. Querer y deber, eran totalmente distintas. Light le revolvió el cabello y le beso la cabeza. Roll le sonrío comprensiva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con dos maletas junto suyo, se despedía de Roll con un abrazo. Light le miraba con preocupación digna de cualquier padre, Rock le sonrió, queriendo indicarle que estaría bien. Por _seguridad_ portaba su traje y su casco. Tomó la carta que descansaba cerca suyo y retiró el sello con cuidado del papel, después rompió la frágil cera en su mano. Como no sabía bien que hacer, dejo caer las moronas al suelo. Entonces el mismo círculo con colores neón se abrió. Los tres estaban sorprendidos. Poco a poco, observaron como del portal una silueta salía. Una mujer vestida con hermosa ropa, de cabello castaño y una tiara de oro les sonrió.

–Soy la Princesa Zelda, seré tu guía. Por favor sígueme -.

* * *

Me leí toda la info de Mega Man de su wiki. Estrellita para mi (?) Cualquier error, pido disculpas.

Yo... yo creo que dejare para después el de la Entrenadora Wii Fit xD

Saludos.


End file.
